Danny Phantom: War on Justice
by Smaugtheterrible
Summary: A being not seen since the gods of Chaos and Order became one has been released by the actions of a maniac, and guess what? He ain't happy about it.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom: **War** on Justice

Deep beneath the bowls of Arkham Asylum, the Joker staggered through old and disused areas that even he, the clown prince of crime, arguably the most committed inmate in all of the Asylum, had never seen before. The reason he was staggering? A few batarangs in his right arm and a crying toddler in his left arm. After his latest scheme to let the villains of Arkham loose had been foiled utterly by Batman and his newest tight wearing wonder boy, Joker had been forced to retreat to Arkham, grabbing the nearest person to him in order to act as a hostage who just happened to be the crying toddler with pigtails and pink overalls. Staggering past increasingly ancient archways, the Joker stumbled into a corridor that had ended at a very impressive looking wooden door with multiple locks that anchored the door and were set into the stone.  
Joker stared at the door in interest, or more specifically at a small plaque made of what look liked blood stained iron with the numbers 001 burned into the metal. Joker abruptly shifted around and held his hostage in front of him. "Come out, come out Batsy, I know your there." A shadow shifted and batman came around the corner. "Let the girl go Joker, you've lost again." Joker's eye began to twitch. "I HAVENT LOST BATS! I still have one final card to play." Joker flicked his wrist and a small derringer pistol slipped out from where it had been concealed, Joker pressed it against his hostages temple. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE IVE LOST BATBRAIN?!" Batman tensed at the sight of the weapon and then growled. "You don't want to do that Joker, there is no where left to go, just put the gun down."  
Joker cackled madly, "Or what bats? Gonna put me in a body cast for six months? Make me drink my meals through a straw? You and I both know, no matter **what** I do, you just put me back in here, and I come back a few months later, **kill** a few more, and you beat me up then put me right back here. So you know what? I don't think one more will sour that to much bats." And the Joker pulled the trigger before dropping the pistol and the now dead girl before laughing even as Batman in a rage continued beating the Joker until he began coughing up blood and both his arms an legs looked twisted, snapped, and misshapen.

 _WARONJUSTICEWARONJUSTICEWARONJUSTICEWARONJUSTICEWARONJUSTICE_

 _Time passes, The Body of the young girl is removed, the Young Justice team is formed, and around the world powers grow and fall, but back in the bowls of Arkham Asylum, at cell 001, a force not seen since the agreements between the lords of Order and Chaos has been awakened by the blood spilled, and it is_ _ **displeased**_.

 _WARONJUSTICEWARONJUSTICEWARONJUSTICEWARONJUSTICEWARONJUSTICE_

Deep below Arkham Asylum, the hallway where Joker had shot the girl was glowing with and eldritch green light. The door at the end of the hallway was pulsing and throbbing as the green light shining through cracks that were rapidly forming throughout the surface of the door reached their apex, the door exploded with a force that was felt throughout Arkham, and a figure stepped out from the from the small alcove that had been behind the door.

The man was was just under six and a half feet tall, wearing glowing pearl white armor with green piping. The man's regal features were accented by his glowing white eyes and flaming black hair. The scorching flames that made up his his hair were pulled into a ponytail that fell to the middle of his back, there was a thin circlet of green flame that gave an impression of royalty and menace, while the black ring on his right gauntlet gave an aura of pure unadulterated rage. strapped to his hip was a glowing green sword whose hilt was topped by a smiling pumpkin.

Breathing in deeply the man spoke. "For behold, the LORD will come in fire And His chariots like the whirlwind, To render His anger with fury, And His rebuke with flames of fire. For the LORD will execute judgment by fire And by His sword on all flesh, And those slain by the LORD will be many." And his voice shook Arkham to its foundations. "Behold, for the KING has returned, and Lo shall the corruption of the many shall be CLEANSED for the benefit of the innocent few." And with that, the cleaning of Arkham had began.

 _WARONJUSTICEWARONJUSTICEWARONJUSTICEWARONJUSTICEWARONJUSTICE_

 _Across the cosmos and the mystical realms, a message had been sent._

 _Justice League Watchtower_  
 _The Martian Man Hunter was screaming in agony as a single message pounded through his skull_

 _Tower of Fate_  
 _Dr. Fate awoke with a start from the most terrifying premonition he had ever received, it had wrote itself into his consciousness with green burning letters_

 _Mount Justice_  
 _Zattana and Miss Martian bled from their eyes as they beheld the the message_

 **"Therefore wait for Me," declares the LORD, "For the day when I rise up as a witness Indeed, My decision is to gather nations, To assemble kingdoms, To pour out on them My indignation, All My burning anger; For all the earth will be devoured By the fire of My zeal.**


	2. Chapter 2

War on Justice Chapter two: Cleansing and a declaration

 _The Watch Tower_

The founding members of the Justice League looked on in horror at the video of the devastation in the video that Batman had pulled up on the screens. On screen a figure with glowing white armor stalked the halls of Arkham with ropes of liquid flame dripping dripping from his outstretched hands, the figure strode regally down hallway after hallway with a smile so large and genuinely happy, that it was visible even through the darkened and malfunctioning cameras. Batman paused the playback in a close up of the mans face.  
Blurred though it was, the mans features were unsettling, the most striking of which were the completely white eyes, which even through a video screen were visibly glowing. "This person, whoever they are, single handedly either infiltrated Arkham or emerged from the depths of Arkham. Then using a unknown form of pryokinesis proceeded to burn down 80% of Arkham, and killing approximately 85% of the patients and staff. An hour prior a psychic message was transmitted to every mystic and telepath in the Justice league, we can only assume judging from the lack off attacks by any mystic or telepath villain that they are not the cause and that," here Batman gestured at the screen. "This person is responsible."  
Superman raised his hand. "Has there been any sign of him?" "No." Green Lantern spoke up next. "Was there any progress with the psychic message?" Here both Batman and the now recovered Martian shook their heads. Shaiera shifted grumpily. "Has there been any progress?" Batman crossed his arms and growled. "No Hawkgirl, there has not, do you think I would have called this meeting if I had?" As Super Man mediated between the two, Wonder Woman studied the smile that the armored figure had.  
"That smile almost seems sad to me." Noticing the looks of surprise and shock that appeared on her fellow leaguers faces she hastily elaborated. "It reminds of the faces of my sisters who would sacrifice themselves for the sake of others, facing unbeatable odds before finally being torn down."  
The rest of the founders looked at the screen still showing the smiling figure in thought. Flash spoke up again, "So, what do we do? Its been a few days since the asylum burned, and we still have no leads." The league fell into contemplation until a screeching sound started, and as Leaguers looked on in shock as a new message etched itself into the table which they surrounded.

 _Lexcorp Tower_

A message was being etched by invisible claws into the wood of Lex Luthors desk in his private offices.

 _Vandal Savages Hideout_

Vandal Savage gazed in curiosity the message that had engraved itself into the door of his trophy room.

 _Mount Justice_  
The Young Justice team was in the process of locking down the base as their message finished its scrawl across the floor of their home.

 _WARONJUSTICEWARONJUSTICEWARONJUSTICEWARONJUSTICEWARONJUSTICE_

 _And whether in green burning letters, etched by tooth or nail, or scrawled like some insane artist, the second message presented itself, And whether in green burning letters, etched by tooth or nail, or scrawled like some insane artist, the second message presented itself, as both an invitation, and a deceleration._

 ** _for they are spirits of demons, performing signs, which go out to the kings of the whole world, to gather them together for the war of the great day of God, the Almighty._**

 _WARONJUSTICEWARONJUSTICEWARONJUSTICEWARONJUSTICEWARONJUSTICE_

At Lexcorp towers, the man clad in white armor shimmered into existence, and as he spoke, the ground around him began to quake and rumble. "And Lo, With trumpets and the sound of the horn Shout joyfully before the King, the LORD. For the LORD shall destroy this pit of vile sin." After he spoke the man breathed in and out deeply, before screaming out a mighty wail that began to shake Lexcorp tower to pieces. As the building crumbled, the man looked on for a short while to ensure the job was complete before disappearing.

 _WARONJUSTICEWARONJUSTICEWARONJUSTICEWARONJUSTICEWARONJUSTICE_

 _In front of Abel's House of Secret-_ 1 month after the destruction of lexcorp tower

"It must have the last thing she ever saw."  
Zattana's eyes widened as she stared at the partially lit house of secrets sign. Zattana and Artemis had finished defeating a crazed sword wielding harm with the help of little Secret, an actual ghost. They whirled around as heavy footsteps sounded from directly behind them, their eyes widened in shock as they looked into glowing white eyes staring at them.  
The owner of those eyes wore white armor that glowed in the dark of the night. Zattana nudged Artemis, "Is it just me, or is his hair on fire?" Artemis shifted dazedly as she realized that the long black hair that was puled back into a ponytail was really pitch black flame. The man smiled kindly at Artemis and Zattana kindly before striding forward. He knelt down next to Greta's grave before laying a hand on her headstone.  
"The secret things belong unto the LORD our God: but those things which are revealed belong unto us and to our children for ever, that we may do all the words of this law." Secret rose from her grave to gaze at the armored man, after considering him for a moment, she nodded and sunk back into her grave. The man turned to consider the the two girls who stared at him in shock.  
"Who the bloody hell are you?" Zattana started in shock, turning she tried to shush Artemis. The man frowned, "When the fourth seals hath broke, I heard the voice of the fourth creature saying "Come." I looked, and behold, an ashen horse; and he who sat on it had the name Death." Zattana frowned, she recognized that verse. "Revelation 6:8 right? are you saying that you are the biblical death?" The man smiled, but shook his head.  
"Behold, for before you, stands the eternal lord of the restless dead, and I hath come to wage **war**." "On what?" The man frowned, and the glow of his eyes brightened, and his voice became a harsh growl that caused the hair on the back of Artemis and Zattana's necks to stand on end. "I hath come to wage a war on all the corrupt and vile who would **DARE** disturb the peace of my sleep. So I say unto you, go to your lords of order, go to your heralds of chaos, go to your gods and kings, and tell them that the Lord of true peace has been awakened, for I am here to cleanse this world of the impurities that hath infected it, and those who have twisted the essence of what I hold most precious to suit their own needs." Zattana hesitantly spoke up. "So your gonna go after super villains?" The man shook his head.  
"Do not assume that I have come to bring peace to the earth; I have not come to bring peace, but a sword. I have come to cleanse the earth of **all** corruption. You will hear of wars and rumors of wars, but see to it that you are not alarmed. These things must happen, but the end is still to come. And when the end does come, it shall be by my hand, and mine alone." And so saying the man dissolved like early morning mist.


	3. Final Warnings and First Blows

War On Justice Chapter Three: Final Warnings And First Blows

Vandal Savage observed as Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Red Arrow to decieve him. Disgusted with the heroes futile attempt to disrupt his plan by exploiting his Starotech, Vandal Savage spoke to dispel their pitiful hopes of deceiving him. "I think not, You see, Starotech does not reprogram the mind, it offers us remote control of it." Here Klarion spoke up and confirmed Vandal's suspicions. "We know exactly who's infected and who's not and none of _you_ are." Black Canary's look of of feigned servitude was replaced by shock and then fear as all three of the heroes were restrained by the brainwashed Hal Jordan. Vandal Savage smiled at the look of panic. "But that is easily rectified."

As the hero's continued to struggle Vandal Savage walked calmly toward the bound heroes, as he did so, the satisfaction of a plan well conducted, and the frustration that these three had escaped prompted Savage to talk. "50,000 years of life and nothing ever troubled me as much as the founding of the "Justice League." Dedicated to maintaining society clarified status quo-" " **ENOUGH** " Just as Savage had been about to reinfect the bound Black Canary with Starotech a unnaturally deep voice had echoed around the watchtower, and a bolt of green energy had kicked Hal unconscious. As Savage began searching for the source of the voice, a figure with flaming black hair, and glowing white eyes, and clad in glowing pearlescent armor stepped forth from the shadows.

"Behold Vandal Savage, for you have fallen into temptation and sin. You shall pay the penalty of eternal destruction, away from the presence of the mortal world." Savage scoffed as he beheld the man, who's eyes had began glowing. "Who are you to command me? I am eternal. I have shepherded humanity for thousands of years, and I have no reason to stop now." The armored figure regarded Savage in a tense silence. The only sound that was heard in the room was some heavy breathing and the soft crackling of the armored mans hair. The near silence was broken by sibilant whisper that echoed forth, sounding from shadows and corners throughout the watchtower. " _You ask who I am young immortal? Who I am to be able to command you? **BURN** this into your mind_ ,"

 **I AM LEGION**

The hair on Vandal Savages neck stood on end as the chant was repeated, and more figures stepped out of the shadows, each one identical to the original figure, and as each figure stepped forth from shadow or materialized from a wall, the call repeated.

 **I AM LEGION**

Finally figures stopped stepping forth. Savage looked back at Klarion and started at the outright fear that was displayed on the Witch boy's face. Catching Savages eye, Klarion motioned frantically for the retreat. Savage snarled, "Klarion call back the active mission, END HIM." Klarion hastened to obey, but as the founding members who arrived attempted to kill the intruder, both Savage and Klarion paled as each of the founding members was dispatched by one of the identical figures. Superman had been grabbed by the hair and the bashed repeatedly in the face until he had stopped moving, Batman had been thrown through a few walls, John Stewarts hands had been crushed in a vice grip, Wonder Woman had been throttled into unconsciousness with her own lasso, Hawk girl's wings had both been broken in multiple places, and the Martian Manhunter had attempted to scan the armored figures mind before screaming and collapsing

As each figure finished with their opponent, they turned to face Savage and Klarion, and as one they spoke, **"We are legion, Vandal Savage, for we are many, we have come to cleanse this planet of all who would mar its grace given glory. I have already dealt with your shadows, and I will soon finish your corporations. The end has come Vandal Savage. Face it with honor, or run like a coward. Either way, your days are numbered."** Turning to the freed heroes who had been joined by the Young Justice team, the figure spoke again. **"So-called Justice League, have you considered that you are the cause of these global threats? This is why I have awoke. To return all that lives to it starting point. These superpowers you possess, you say that use them for safety and security of man, but how many have you harmed in your constant battles with those who should be, by right, and by law, dead?"** The figures slowly began to retreat into shadow as they continued to talk. **"I begin the cleansing on the first breath of the new year. Be ready Justice League, be ready false light, for it is my duty to drag you back to the dark ages."**

 _waronjusticwaronjusticewaronjusticewaronjusticewaronjustice_

In the weeks after the battle, the Justice League sat around the conference table discussing their findings. Boiling down the the terrible results of that day, the entire league had been put under the control of a crazed caveman, who had escaped. The leagues founding members couldn't account for a full 16 hours of the time that they had been under Savages control, and most of all a totally unrelated 3rd party had been the one to defeat the controlled justice league in a brutal display of power. Hawk Girl and both Green Lanterns were still in the infirmary, while they recovered, the rest of the league frantically searched for answers.

"So Artemis and Zatanna ran into him in Manhattan?"

"Apparently after dealing with a sword wielder by the name of Harm, they encountered him."

"So why did are we just hearing about this now?"

"They did tell Tornado and Canary that they had seen him, but it was dismissed once no further leads were uncovered."

"So what is he?"

""I have no idea"

Authors Note  
"BWHAHAHAHAHA! I is back, my computair broke, and so I waz cruelay forced to delay my writing, and so I have secured a replacement and so I have written more, MORE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Chapter 4

Danny Phantom: War On Justice, Chapter 4

Zattana awoke with a gasp to see a familiar, and beautiful frozen lake surrounded by snow covered trees. It was beautiful, but, _Crap its cold_. Zattana shivered as her breath frosted the air. Suddenly she felt a warm blanket drape over the pajamas she was wearing. She turned to see _him_ standing there with a warm smile on his face, however rather then his usual armor he was dressed in a white fur lined jacket, pants and boots. "Are you quite all right?" Zattana calmed down with a visible force of effort. " _No,_ I am _not_ , The last thing I remember was falling asleep in my bed, then I woke up here." The man nodded in confirmation. "Actually you are still asleep in your bed. Do you remember when I told you I was ruler of the afterlife?" Zattana nodded. "Well… Have you ever heard of sleep as referred to as the little death?"

Zattana nodded again before the magnitude of his statement hit her like a freight train.

"You mean to tell me, that you can even get to us in our sleep?!" The man nodded absentmindedly as he strapped on a pair of ice skates. "Wait, how are you talking to me?" The man raised an eyebrow. "With my mouth…?" Zattana swore in exasperation. "NO. I meant how are you not talking like the old testament. The mans face became an O of understanding. "Oh, thats really quite simple, right now while we are in your mind, you are unconsciously translating both of our speech patterns into a style that you most easily understand."

Zattana nodded, it sounded like similar to some of the translation spells she knew. Abruptly the man stood up and started walking on his skates toward the frozen lake. Zattana mumbled in disgruntlement, "Bring me into some weird mind, tell me about some even weirder translation mind talk, then just up and ignore me without even told what your name is-"

Zattana stopped as the man abruptly turned around and grinned at her. "Thats right, I haven't really told you my name, truth is I don't really have one. I am so old that quite frankly I've forgotten my name. Thats why I use the bible verses, They were something that I was able learn even while imprisoned." Zattana cocked her head curiously. "If your so old, how do you even know the Bible exists?" The man sighed. "I was jailed by the main character."

Zattana paused.

"YOU WERE IMPRISONED BY JESUS?!"

The man sighed. "Yes, now could please stop shouting?"

Zattana started stuttering. "But-what, WHY?!"

The man frowned. "Do you remember when I told that rather _nasty_ caveman that my name was legion?" Zattana nodded. "Well technically that wasn't a lie, by that time I was already a fair bit crazy from being alive so long, then I kinda tried scaring the crap out of some jerk who had invaded my area through the duplication trick I used at your space station, he kinda then through me into a blessed box that kept me imprisoned until recently."

"Wait so you, _are_ , the _biblical_ legion?"

"Yep."

"Huh, totally not gonna call you that." The man nodded. "Fine with me, hated being known as legion." Zattana suddenly snapped your fingers.

"What about Phantom?" The man stared at her, the flame that made up his hair flaring and dimming wildly while his pure white eyes.

"Why… Why would you suggest Phantom?"

Zattana shrugged. "Didn't you say you were the king of ghost? Well another word for ghosts is Phantom." The man nodded absently, and muttered to himself. "Yes that makes sense, perfect sense in fact, no destiny here…" Zattana looked at him weirdly. "So I can call you Phantom right?"

Phantom nodded which prompted Zattana to grin. "So, Phantom… Why did you bring me here?" Phantom scratched his head, revealing an elaborate black ring that unsettled Zattana. "Quite frankly, I am going to bring the entire young justice team into their mindscapes and attempt to get you all to stand down."

"Why?"

Phantom frowned. "I don't kill kids, even kids as corrupted as you all." Zattana gritted her teeth. _Got to remember that he is powerful enough to take on the founder single handedly._

"What do you mean _Corrupted?"_ Phantom frowned as he scratched his head furiously. "Quite frankly anyone with powers wether magical, genetic or otherwise is a significant disturbance to the afterlife." Zattana motioned for him to keep explaining. "Picture the afterlife as a cup of water." And abruptly a cup half filled with water was in his hands. "The afterlife is slowly filled by ghosts who either met violent ends or have unfinished business." As Harry talked the cup filled with water. "Now of course, ghosts naturally disappear over time as they age, are destroyed, or manage to fulfill their obsessions in a few rare cases." And now the cup began emptying until it was back to halfway. Phantom paused, and then the cup began filling rapidly and spilling over the sides. "But now with heroes and villains, the afterlife is full to bursting, ghosts are packed end to end, bodies are stacked like cord wood as we desperately claw at each other for space, as new ghosts get sent into the empty, and quite frankly, it is the fault of every hero and villain." As he finished Phantom crushed the cup viciously, and his eyes flashed as he took several deep breaths.

Silence rained for a few brief moments before Zattana asked hesitantly. "So… What are you going to do?" Phantom visibly calmed himself before turning to Zattana. "I shall attempt to have you 'Young Justice' team stand down before the true war begins."

"And if they don't?"

Phantoms eyes began to glow, the flame that made up his hair flared, sending wisps of flame dozens of feet into the air, the shadows around him began to warp and twist as spoke.

"Then by the might I have earned through my thousands of years upon this earth, I shall scour you, your team, any one who knows of your team from this earth, and any record of your team. The only way any people will remember you will be the horrific way in which I kill you. Your very names will become synonymous with a painful death."

 _AN._

 _So, M.G. get to your story yet?_

Nope, and I don't intend to let him to.

 _He did say that you thought his authors notes were funny…_

Ugh. No.

 _Anyway, don't you think the last threat in this chapter was a little harsh?_

No.

 _Fine._

Darn right I am. Back to the point, Cookie if you can guess which author I am.


	5. War On Justice: Aqualad

_Danny Phantom: War On Justice_

 _Chapter 5: Aqualad_

Aqualad slowly awoke, he opened his eyes and gazed upon a familiar ceiling. The only problem?

It wasn't the ceiling he had fallen asleep under. Rather then the rock of M.T. Justice, he was now gazing at the gentle architecture only present in Atlantis. As Kaldur sat up and began to examine the room he realized that it was where he had grown up in at his parents house in Atlantis proper.

His inspection of the room was stopped by a cough from the corner.

Sitting on the chair in the corner was a man waring a white business suit and green tie, his black hair shifted and flowed like fire, which Kaldur belatedly realized it was. He also could have sworn that the man hadn't been there a second beforehand.

"Who are you and how are you in Atlantis?"

The man shook his head.

"We are not actually in Atlantis. You are still asleep in you bed underneath M.T. Justice, I have merely intruded upon you and your teams sleeping mind in order to… Negotiate, I suppose."

Kaldur looked at the man questioningly.

"I assume you either cannot, or do not want to harm me, or if you truly are within the minds of my team, and have yet to act aggressively."

The man inclined his head.

"Correct. Did Zattana or Artemis inform you who I was?"

At Kaldur's shaking head the man let out a deep long suffering sigh before rising from his seat, there was an abrupt flash and where the man in the white business suit had been standing, the man who now wore a set of of pure white armor with green accents, who had pure white eyes that were glowing, the shadows in the room flexed and grew as a glowing green sword appeared at his side and the flames that made up his hair crackled and flared.

His voice when he spoke had deepened unnaturally and rattled the furniture when he spoke.

" **This was the form I have most commonly held for the past thousand years."**

Here he paused and his eyes stopped shining, his hair died down, and his voice returned to normal, but he still wore his milk white armor.

"Do you recognize me now? I was the one who burnt down Arkham."

Kaldur stared in shock, before shaking himself out of it.

"You burnt down the Asylum? Why?"

The mans eyes glowed briefly as he snarled.

"Because, It was filled with the vile, the corrupt, the psychopathic, and the remorseless."

"Not all of them were, some of them were genuinely attempting to get better, and many of the doctors and physicians were trying to help them do that!"

The man nodded his head.

"Exactly, I killed only those who either had committed crimes and intended to offend again, or the the guards who are corrupt, the doctors who intentionally failed time and time again, or who took bribes to let dangerous inmates loose again and again."

Aqualad paused as he considered the armored figures words, before shaking his head in an outright dismissal. Curiosity, got the better of him however, when he asked,

"Why do it though? why kill all of them?"

The man sighed.

"I had hoped that that either Zattana or Artemis would have at least mentioned me, It would have made this whole explanation far shorter. To start however, I am the king of ghosts. Do you accept this?"

Kaldur nodded, there were many supernatural occurrences, he had been raised in society that practiced magic after all.

The man continued once he saw Kaldur's nod.

"Now, what sort of events do you think would create ghosts?"

Kaldur shrugged.

"I would imagine that violent deaths are a large factor, as well as the deceased having unfinished business."

The man nodded.

"Exactly, things like violent deaths, as well as unfinished business, along with thing like great desires and passions are all contributing factors. Now I come to the main reasoning behind my actions. How many people do you think die or have their lives ruined on average during, say, a scheme conducted by The Joker, or Lex Luthor?"

Aqualad sat back in shock. He had never actually considered how many innocents died during a super villains scheme.

The man leaned forward.

"10 people. That is how many on average die with every plot and scheme conducted by a major super villain, and with hundreds of super villains, who constantly attempt to rob, cheat, steal, or kill, do you have any idea of thousands who die every year because the _freaks,_ _the insane,_ ** _AND THE INHUMANS' ARE STILL AMONGST THE LIVING?"_**

Toward the end of the mans rant, the shadows had begun stretching and darkening, his hair hair flared up until it had been licking the ceiling, his eyes became two searchlight that glared at Kaldur, and his voice deepens until it became a deep basso rumble that Kaldur could feel in his chest.

The man calmed himself before continuing.

"We now receive tens of thousands of new ghosts every year, when before, a year with a few hundred new ghosts arriving was considered busy. My realm is being pushed to its breaking point. Ghosts have begun disappearing into the void because of the sheer volume of new arrivals."

The mans eyes flashed as he finished.

"Whats the void?"

The man blinked. _Huh, I don't think anyones actually asked that before…_

"The void is nothingness. Sheer concentrated nothingness. It borders the underworld. You fall it, well technically we don't actually know what happens, but nobody has ever actually come back from it. And for ghosts who have remained amongst the living through sheer bloody will, fear, and drive? Nothing is more absolutely terrifying then the unknown."

The Man continued as Kaldur payed rapt attention.

"I am currently explaining the same thing to each one of your team mates. After I am through, I will release all of you, but heed my warning now. I offer you this chance of clemency only because you all are still children. Stand aside and you will survive the coming purge, but oppose me, and everything you know and love shall wither and die. You and your teams names will only live on as curse. They will become synonymous with a gruesome death,"

Kaldur started as the man was abruptly face to face with him without crossing the intervening distance.

The mans eyes glowed softly.

"In short, all you have to do, is _nothing._ "

 _Next Chapter: M'gann_

 _Authors note_

Whoo. finally got another chapter of this story done.

SO. Since I am the author who has most recently updated, I'm supposed to tell you that the three authors each wrote one of the most recently updated stories, and that the other stories will most likely fall by the wayside as we focus on the Stories that are more popular/we like better.

We also want to figure out who is the better writer so we are focusing on our best stories.


	6. War On Justice: M'gann

_Danny Phantom: War On Justice_

 _M'gann_

M'gann awoke to the dry air of the Martian desert that caressed her skin with with its arid touch, but as her eyes opened, the feel of the desert morphed into the cool, dank of the underground base that she had been living in, a place that felt more like home then Mars ever did.

Miss Martian opened eyes to gaze on cavernous but well lit ceilings of Mt. Justice. She looked around in a sleep blurred blaze.

The cave was empty of all life other then M'gann. She wandered around aimlessly until she arrived at the lounge and kitchen area.

The T.V. in the lounge was was buzzing with quite static in the well lit lounge. In front of the T.V., sitting on a couch was a man in a tasteful white suit, with with dark, shifting hair hanging down his back.

Bletadedly M'gann realized that the mans slowly twisting hair was actually a pitch black flame that radiated no light and instead seemed to present a complete absence of any form of illumination. The man turned to regard M'gann with softly glowing white eyes that seemed to be weighing different methods of dissecting her.

She shivered as the eyes slid over her.

The man began speaking, and as he spoke his voice became layered into three separate voices that blended together in a disturbing, buzzing chorus that M'gann felt deep in her bones, the first voice spoke an unknown language, the second spoke Martian like a native, and the final voice spoke English.

"M'gann M'orzz. Otherwise known as Megan Morse. White Martian. Member of the Young Justice squad. Your very presence on this planet disrupts the fabric of the afterlife. Unlike your friend, the clone, he had no choice to come into existence, much like many who reside in the after life, however, _you_ , had the choice, and you chose to come here, to spread the disease that is your presence, to rip and tear the minds of your enemies. You are becoming something that you used to fight against, and so I give you a single opportunity, leave the planet, or I will erase the stink of your presence from history."

Megan gasped involuntarily as a presence far stronger and far older abruptly rushed into her mind. It bombarded her with images of mass death, the bombed out ruins of M.t. Just littered with the corpses of her friends. The Watchtower falling from orbit, breaking apart in the atmosphere and impacting on the surface.

The presence abruptly left M'ganns' mind as the man started speaking again.

"I am the ruler of the afterlife. I am here to correct the corruption that you, and those like you have showered upon the world and in the process the corruption it has wrought upon the afterlife. There shall be no discussion, no debate, The super powers and magic of this world will soon destroy the universe unless they are removed from the equation."

The presence returned stronger and more violent the before, a scene of earth shaking itself into pieces, men, women, and children dying as the Justice league desperately tried to save them from both the planets destruction and the ravages of super villains who no longer worried about collateral damage.

The presence fed more and more visions of death and destruction into M'gann's mind, flashes of her teammates dying, then her uncle, then more members of the justice league, sometimes it was the various villains who killed them, sometimes it was other members of the team, sometimes it was even M'gann, sporting a wide, happy smile as she tore her team apart both physically and mentally.

M'gann screamed until her throat bled as was bombarded with image after image.

The last thing M'gann heard as she passed out was a soft whisper of the buzzing voices.

"These our the futures if you and those like you remain on your current path. Bu I shall turn you from it even if I have to burn you root and branch like the pestilential weeds that you are."

 _Next Chapter: Artemis_

 _Authors note_

Sorry for the short chapter, next chapter should be significantly longer, I and the other two authors just got back a couple days ago from a major road trip so I finally had an opportunity to update.


	7. War on Justice: Artemis

_Artemis_

Artemis awoke with a start as she stared a a familiar ceiling, that felt, _unfamiliar_. She was in the apartment that she shared with her mother. She looked down at herself to see that she was dressed in her costume, all green along with her domino mask. What she did not have on the other hadn't were any of her concealed weapons. Grimacing she continued her exploration. she arrived into the main room.

She gasped at the familiar figure sitting on the couch, idly flicking through channels on the T.V.

The man who had addressed Secret as a friend, a man who had declared war on basically everyone was sitting in her living room in blue Jeans and a black T-shirt, his feet were covered by a pair of old, brown leather combat boots.

He turned as Artemis entered the room, smiled and waved genially before turning back to the T.V. as Artemis gaped astonishment.

"What in the _hell_ are you doing _here?"_ She hissed. _How?_ How had he discovered that she lived here. It was states away from where she had first seen him.

He looked at her speculatively, his fiery hair shifting and coiling, his eyes drinking in her every aspect.

Abrutptly he grinned, and the tension drained away in the face of the utter, uncomplicated, simple happiness.

"Hello Artemis. Don't worry, I don't actually really know where you are, Ive intruded into your sleeping mind in order to communicate with you and your team. Thats also the reason like I don't sound like particularly depressing bile passages like the last time you saw me."

Artemis rubbed her eyes exasperatedly.

"So that explains why you don't sound depressing, but why are you in my head? If thats really where we are."

The man sighed as he reclined and swung his feet up onto the couch.

"I really don't care for your tone. But to answer your question, I am currently in you _and_ your teammates minds in order to communicate a very important thing to each one of you."

The mans eyes bored into Artemis from his position on the couch with a laser like focus.

"You need to surrender, Robin needs to surrender, The Kid-flash needs to retire. The clone needs to live a quite life in some backwoods somewhere, and the Martian needs to leave the planet."

He stopped Artemis' objections with a raised hand.

"I know that you might think this unfair, but the truth is the I am going to wipe out every single active super hero and villain. I will begin the actual war to do this soon, but I want to ensure that all children I can get to withdraw themselves from the coming storm do so, and soon, for there will come a time when I can no longer hold back the dogs of war…"

He trailed of in an absent minded fashion before turning back to the T.V. and continued flicking through channels.

Artemis growled low in her throat in frustration, 'how dare this person treat her like a child! She had seen horrors and experienced more heartbreak and sorrow in her short life then any should!'

"But _why_ , why have you declared a war on the entire world?"

The man smiled, a sad, smile, he flicked the television channel to a news station retelling one of the Batman's most recent fights against the Joker, where he had managed to kill a entire theaters worth of men, women, and children before the Batmen caught him. He flicked another channel, this channel, a metropolis news station showed Superman fighting against the Toymaker who during the fight accident collapsed rubble on civilians killing dozens, and so it continued, channel after channel, instance after instance of super heroes and super villains

battling each other with no care for collateral damage.

The man flicked off the television and stood, clenching the remote in one white knuckled hand.

"I have declared a war to cleanse the earth of superpowers. Each violent death, or death that you the super heroes and villains cause with unresolved business is another ghost in the afterlife, another spirit in a realm that is stretched to its breaking point, and so the afterlife has no choice but to declare war on the living."

Artemis stuttered as she attempted to reply.

"B-but why not just target the villains then? why the heroes?"

The man shrugged as though he had not a care in the world, but his hand still gripped the T.V. remote with white knuckles.

"It takes two to tango. Without heroes, many of the greatest villains would not exist today, without the safety net of super heroes, how many so called super villains would have faced the death penalty for their many crimes?"

The remote shattered in the mans hand. He merely dusted his hands and smiled brightly at Artemis. The smile that the mans had fixed onto his face that had at first seemed so warm and genuine now seemed… Artificial, plastic, like it had been layered on to hide something truly hideous. The mans smile grew to Cheshire Cat proportions as the man continued speaking.

"I respect you which is why I give you this opportunity, it is an opportunity that I will not be giving to any of your fellows, you know what it is to kill, and yet you know what it is to save, you know what it is to hide, yet you know how to be the center of attention. You are noting but a series of the most human of contradictions. That Is why I give you this opportunity, convey my demands to the rest of the Justice League, I have no desire for their deaths, but I will require their surrender and immediate disarmament."

Artemis stared at the man in dumbfounded amazement, the sheer brass on a man no matter how powerful to declare war with a organization of superpowers hundreds strong was throughly gasting her flabber.

The mans eyes held depths that that utterly terrified Artemis as he placed a gentle, but ice cold hand on her shoulder.

"Only to you do I offer this position of respect and honor. I shall await you answer in two day from when you awake."

Artemis' eyes were fixed upon his, she whispered in shock, awe, and fear.

"W _ho-what are you?"_

The man brushed her cheek her cheek with an ice cold hand.

"I am a specter, a phantom haunting this world for eternity in recompense for my failures in a past life."

The feeling of cold continued to spread throughout the rest of Artemis' body, and as Artemis crumpled to the floor the figure patted her cheek.

"Good luck little hunter, I have a feeling your going to need it."

Artemis awoke with a gasp.

 _Next Chapter: Superboy_

 _Authors note_

Another chapter. Sadly all three authors have been getting comments complaining about page length, we will try to slowly start increasing the lengths starting with this one, but, readers, dear readers, realize this, I am writing an actual book while working and attending college, each of the other authors are also full time workers and students, we try to update regularly but because of this we may not have large chapters to post. Each of the other writer will be posting it in their stories.

Anyway. Comments.

ChunkyFunkyMunky: I looked back through the chapters and I didn't see it, but if it is there I apologize, I lived in London for 11 months and picked a little bit of an accent. As to the second part of your comment, its fan fiction, I can do whatever the hell I want, I wanted to do a sort of off branch and combo from Pariah Dark and Evil Ghost Danny. The bible/god thing was because I had been reading the bible for a class I was taking and started writing this at 3 am.

Seems like a good idea at the time and I kinda liked it when I reread the following afternoon though.

Makolik: Fair enough and good point. Im trying to slowly make Phantom more Danny as time goes on. Thank you for commenting by the way.


	8. War On Justice: Super Boy

_Danny Phantom: Superboy_

Superboy jolted awake, as he stared at the flesh like ceilings and walls of Cadmus. Breathing heavily, he looked down to see was clad in his white solar suit, the same one as he had been wearing when he had first met Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash.

A door set into the dank smelling wall irised open. A man in a blindingly white suit walked in, his black leather shoes echoed sharply. Connor looked in shock, the hair that he had thought was just a long ponytail was really tendrils of black fire reaching down to the middle of his back. Connor shuddered as a pair of milk white eyes gazed at him impassively. Gathering his courage, he shouted at the man.

"What the hell am I doing here!? Who are you?!"

The man sighed, and ran one hand over his face.

"Hello Connor. You are here because I am going to give you a single chance to, retire, I suppose."

Connor growled, low in his throat.

"Retire?"

The man nodded, his eyes pinning down Connor.

"You leave the Young Justice team, you take on a civilian identity, and you never assume the role of super-hero again."

Connor, dumbfounded that someone would force him to abandon the only family he had ever had, roared and charged the man, his bare feet slapping against the metal floor as he charged towards the man, his hands held in close in a boxing stance as he threw a right handed haymaker that shrieked through the air.

The man shimmered slightly and was abruptly two feet to the left, and Connor stumbled as he fell through the spot he had just occupied.

The man continued speaking as though nothing had happened, his long fingered hands smoothing down his suit as he spoke.

"I have no desire to harm you in any way. You had no choice to be thrusted into the world, and I pity you," He continued even as he absentmindedly dogged swing after swing without effort, barely shifting from where he stood. "I am offering a similar deal to each of your teammates, but, judging from this…"

Connor blinked as a fist materialized in front of his face and impacted with a sickly crunch, sending Connor crashing into the far wall.

Connor looked at the approaching figure through hazy vision, the man grabbed him by the neck, and hoisted him until his feet scrabbled in the air for purchase. The man smiled a gentle, patient, kind, sadistic smile as he watched Connor slowly turn blue before dropping the clone to choke and gasp on the floor. The man crouched low so that his head was on the same level as Connors and spoke gently.

"If your done having you little temper tantrum?"

A wheezing cough form Connor, brought another smile to his face.

"Wonderfull, now, how about you give some thought to my offer? I have no desire to combat you, however, I will if you continue this, juvenile tantrum."

Another cough as Connor struggled to stand. The man sat, floating slightly above the ground, one suited leg crossed over the other as he looked down at Connors struggling form.

"Now, I offer this to you in kindess, but do not mistake my kindness for weakness. I estimate being fully capable of destroying the entirety of the Justice League in a single battle. Of course I am not so foolish as to purposely battle all of them at once, but I could do it. That being said, you and the other young heroes have a choice, you can either step aside, or you can be torn down in the coming fires. Your choice."

The man stroked his chin thoughtfully as Connor struggled to his feet.

"Although, I suppose you could leave with the Martian if you don't feel like remaining planet-side."

Connor finally wheezed out a question.

"Megan's… Leaving?"

The man nodded, looking surprised.

"Of course! I am giving any and all aliens residing on the planet earth the option of leaving. If they don't leave within a week from today they all die. Quite simple really."

Connor looked at man as though he was speaking a foreign language.

"What … about me? Im… An alien to…"

The man smiled, baring his teeth in a rictus of a grin.

"As I said earlier, If you retire, and never assume the role of super hero again, I wont kill you. You can also leave for Mars if you choose, with your Martian, and no ill will befall you if you do either of these, but,"

The Man leaned forward, his eyes glowing slightly as shadows around the room thickened and lengthened.

"But, if you decide to stay here, or fight me, I will end you, your team, and everything you love. The afterlife cannot, and will not survive any further calamities. _Specially not after Paraiah,_ "

The man muttered the last few words under his breath as though in frustrated but, strangely fond remembrance. The man shook his head as he rose.

"Once you wake, you have a week to decide wether or not to take my offer. I give you this warning however, If you stay and fight, you life will be filled with agony and heartache, none of which will be caused by me."

Turning sharply on his heel, the man walked out, his shoes hitting sharply against the metal flooring, Connor, finally having his breath back tried to charge after him, but the man exited out the same door he entered, and when Connor made it through the door he was gone.

Connor looked around wildly as searched, but then he saw it, the corridor he was standing in started to fall away into an abyss, he turned around frantically to try to get in the room he had just left, but the door had shut behind him and refused to open.

As the slowly vanishing corridors began coming closer and closer, Connor began to panic, trying to force open the door.

As Connor panicked, the floor disappeared sending him tumbling back into the abyss, tumbling for what seemed like an eternity until he hit bottom.

Connor awoke with a gasp.

 _Next Chapter: Kid Flash_

 _Authors Note_

Always hated the Superboy character, so I do apologize about this chapter since it is not up to my usual standards. Any way, looking forward more towards Kid Flash and Robin chapters. Hope you enjoyed and as always R&R is appreciated. Flames are not.


	9. War On Justice: Kid Flash

_Kid Flash_

Kid Flash, the junior speedster awoke on a flat plateau made up of dry dirt, it stretched far into the distance in every direction, and the sky above was a starless black, and yet Kid could still see as clearly as if it was day.

A cough and Kid whirled to see a man in a white suit, whit a long black ponytail that shifted in the nonexistent wind sitting in an old wooden rocking chair, the rocking chair chair kicking up small puffs of dust as it moved.

The man smiled genially at Kid and nodded at him.

"Where am I?"

The man just kept smiling.

Kid tried again.

"Who are you?"

The man just kept nodding and smiling, as if following along to music only he could here.

Kid kept attempting to ask question after question but the man just kept nodding, smiling, and rocking back and forth in the chair.

Kid sighed and gave up. He didn't want to fight some guy who apparently had some serious issues upstairs and wasn't violent. He abruptly ran at high speeds towards the edge of the land he could see and abruptly the he almost ran into the man in the rocking chair who grinned, almost mockingly at kid, as if to say.

 _'_ _Think that would actually work, stupid?'_

Kid looked startled, he turned and ran in the opposite direction, and again, after a few moments of high speed running the man in the rocking chair appeared in front of him again. Eventually after a dozen starts and abrupt stops Kid rested his hands on his knees and panted as he looked in suspicion at the man.

The man grinned down at Kid and clapped his hands, an invisible wave of force erupted from the mans hands as he clapped, blowing out the dust as it progressed. As it progressed the dust began sticking to figure, here a hand, there a foot, slowly but surely forms beyond measure were illuminated by the dust that stuck to them.

Kid stared at the figures, and what figures they were! Men, women and children from every walk of life were present. Soldiers with gaping wounds, accident victims with necks still twisted and distended, murder victims with wounds still dripping with blood, suicides with the rope still hanging around their neck like a weight.

These figures all turned to stare at Kid, shoulder to shoulder, they crowed as closely as they could to Kid, their hadnds reaching out to grasp and claw at Kids costume. The man gestured again, this time a command, and the figures backed away, still completely silent and still. The figure gestured again and three figures, who became far clearer, and, more alive oddly enough, stepped forward.

A male ghost in a green and white cloak that shifted from middle aged, to old man, and then to child, holding a staff topped by a glowing green gear.

A female ghost, clad in black leathers and green her green hair crackling with flame, a purple acoustic guitar slung on her back.

A giant, vicious looking Yeti, its right arm made of what looked like Ice covering bone, wearing a blue loincloth and cape.

These three figures came forth and bowed briefly to the man.

The ghost with the gear staff spoke first, his voice old and rusty like ancient and unused gears.

"I am Clockwork. The ghost of time. I ensure that time proceeds on its most optimal form for both the Afterlife and the world of the living. And yet, despite all my power, and all my influence, the living world has slowly descended into superpower madness. The undead withdrew from the world a millennium ago. Slowly over the decades we have gained and lost subjects. But in 20th century the population of the earth erupted. We now receive undead from every corner of the earth. We are being pushed out of Afterlife. Some return to the land of the living, but many disappear, they fall of the edges of the worlds, and even our lord cannot stop their fall."

Clockwork stepped back, and the female ghost stepped forward.

"I am Ember Mclain. In life I wished so hard to become famous, that it eventually consumed my life, and when I died, I became this." She gestured to herself.

"I have become what I always wished in death, and I now act as a sort of recorder for new ghosts, ghosts who hold my current position have been recording new ghosts for hundreds of thousands of years. Disturbingly however, within the past 250 years the amount of ghosts coming into existence has multiplied by more then a hundred times. The Afterlife is a finite creation and it is strained to the seems. Before, this plateau would be empty, only being used for festivals and gatherings of the dead, see what it has become now."

Ember gestured, her hair flared and Kid was raised gently high into the air. His jaw dropped as he saw the plateau and its surroundings. Wherever he looked there was there were figures standing shoulder to shoulder, except for a small space on the plateau there was not even enough room for the figures to turn around, Kid couldn't even tell where the ground was with figures clawing at each other. Gaping holes were ripped into the landscape, the massive holes showed nothing but darkness, and through them, ghosts fell screaming at regular intervals.

Kid was slowly lowered to the ground as Ember spoke a final time before stepping back.

"This what the afterlife has turned into, a slowly overfilling container, and we are packed. Soon a solution must be found, and so our king has returned."

Ember stepped back delicately, her hair settling as the Yeti took a small step forward, he \ baring long fangs in a friendly smile as he bowed slightly at the waist.

"Hello young one! I am Frostbite! I was king of my crib until our land began filling and eventually much of my tribe has fallen, now less then ten of us remain. Our king has returned to us in oder to fix it. But I fear that it is beyond even his power. The king is capable of addressing some of the immediate issues, but if the underlying problems are not solved the situation will continue to worsen."

Frostbite settled gingerly onto his hands on knees, his head bowed.

"I beg you. If the trend continues my king will be forced to declare a war on the world of the living, the last time such a war was declared caused the dark ages. This was during the man who was our previous king, Pariah Dark. Our current king is the Phantom Lord, he is far more powerful then Pariah, so with the hope of avoiding a war, I ask you, please accede to my lords demands."

Frostbit rose slowly before stepping back. Kid Flash finally burst, at first he had been cautious, but now enough was enough, the idea of ghosts was just ridiculous.

"Ghosts don't even exist! How do I know you are telling the truth!? For all I know this could just be some elaborate lie!" Kid continued screaming and gesturing silently for several minutes as the surrounding ghosts became more and more restless, some snarling at Kid.

The man in the rocking chair stood, and every ghost immediately silenced themselves and kneeled in a wave that started with those ghosts who could see the mand and slowly spread until every ghost on the plateau knelt, their hands raised in supplication toward the man as he strode forward until he was within inches of Kid. The man lowered his head until he was milky white eye to eye with Kid, their noses practically touching.

His voice when he spoke was soft as velvet, as smooth as chocolate, and as deadly as nightshade.

"You don't know the truth even when it is explained to you. Pathetic. I give you the same offer I give your teammates, retire, never don you costume again. Do this and you will live. Do not and you will die. There is no negotiation. There is only do or do not. The reason I showed you all this," The man gestured with arm as if indicating the strange world Kid found himself in.

"The reason is because you apparently were Dr. Fate for a brief time. I assumed someone who held that lofty title would have a more open mind."

The man sighed and straightened.

"Apparently not, however I do not ask you to believe. I only ask that you share what I have shown you with your teammates and the Justice League. I truly do not wish to go to war, but if things are not fixed then I will have no choice. I am open to negotiation, if they wish to, tell them to come to Arlington on Halloween. However tell your Justice League that if another flood of ghosts come before Halloween, I shall have no choice but to declare war."

The man abruptly thrust his hand forward and flicked Kid on the forehead.

Kid awoke with a gasp to see his team.

 _Next Chapter: Robin_

 _Authors Note_

I apologize for the lack of action, but I am trying to make the build up believable.

As always, please rate and review.


	10. War On Justice: Robin

_War On Justice: Robin_

Dick Grayson awoke blearily, sitting in a plush chair in Wayne manor, a cozy fire roaring in the fireplace. The only issue was that he still in his Robin costume. The reason that this was a issue? The man Artemis and Zattana had reported during their adventure with Harm was sitting calmly in the chair opposite, calmly sipping an amber liquid from a glass.

His eyes seemed to dissect Robin as they stared at each other. Robin tensed slightly as he stood.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?"

The man cocked his head.

"The better question Robin, would be who. Are. You?"

the man held out both hands palm out as though weighing something.

"Robin, the boy wonder?"

Raising the left hand slightly.

"Dick Grayson, orphan of the flying Graysons, adopted by Bruce Wayne"

The man raised his right hand slightly as Robin shifted slightly.

"How do you know who I am?"

The man grinned widely, his milky white eyes glowing slightly in the light of the crackling fire.

"That is unimportant wouldn't you say, since I already know?"

Dick shook his head.

"I still want to know. It could be dangerous for me if you have a information route that others could use."

The man shrugged, and snapped his fingers, abruptly the figures of his parents, still dressed in their circus costumes shimmered into existence on either side of the man. They waved briefly, winked, and disappeared. The man looked at Robin, eyes glinting.

"That answer your question?"

Robin nodded dumbfounded, he leaned back into the chair he was sitting in as though punched in the gut, his breath leaving him in a single large gasp. The man nodded in satisfaction.

"Now that we have established my, _credibility,_ shall we say. Let us move on to the meat of the issue at hand. I am an unquiet spirit. A ghost in more colloquial terms."

Robin almost scoffed at that. The man frowned disapprovingly at Robins reaction.

"I would have thought someone who has encountered genuine magic would be more openminded. It matters not."

The man shook his head as he ignored Robin and continued speaking.

"The afterlife is a finite creation."

Abruptly a glass of water was held in the mans hand.

"We gain new ghosts at a steady pace."

The glass began filling slowly.

"We also lose large numbers of ghosts in occasional spurts, wether its exorcisms, business being resolved, or murderers being brought to justice it usually happens in clusters."

The glass emptying in small spurts, all the while continuing to fill slowly as an equilibrium was reached at roughly halfway filled. Robin gazed at the half filled glass of water impassively, his eyes barely hiding his raging doubt.

The man sighed as he looked at Robin.

"You still obviously do not believe me. However, believe this."

The fire in the gray abruptly died, plunging the room into near darkness, the mans eyes providing the only source of light in the dark, smoldering with a bright yellow white like spoiled milk, and his voice as it slithered around the room was filled with the icy sibilant tones as the voice seemed to move around the room.

"Believe _this,_ young hero, I will end you, your family, your friends, your team, and your mentor. And I will do so with the utmost ease. I will drive you mad with grief and sorrow until you beg for me to kill. You and your teams names will become synonymous with a gruesome, prolonged and ultimatly pointless death."

The voice wound its way to just behind Robin, as though the Man stood just behind him, whispering softly in his ear, despite the fact that the two softly glowing eyes in front of him had not so much as twitched the entire time.

"I tell you this so that you might avoid this fate. Retire. Cease any and all hero activities and the coming storm will pass you by relatively untempered. Do not, and well… I suppose this will suffice and as a demonstration."

Abruptly the Eyes lept forth toward Robin with an Almighty roar that left Robin waking with a scream and a lasting impression of large pointy teeth.

He woke to the metal ceiling of the watch tower, and the frantic beeping of machines as he thrashed in his bed, his heart pounding out of his throat, the covers strangling his attempts to win his freedom, limbs strangely weakened.

Batman, sitting outside and alerted by the commotion rushed and cursed as he saw his adopted son thrashing in his bed, screaming in terror.

"Robin, calm down!" Batman dogged the flailing limbs as he gripped Robin by the shoulders.

"Your safe!" Batman paused as Robin froze and looked him in the eye, and the look of utter terror in Robins eyes brought the caped crusader up short.

"Your wrong." He whispered harshly. "No one is safe from him."

 _Next Chapter: Arlington_

 _Authors Note_

Sorry for the short chapter. There was a malfunction in the word count that made me think it was 2000 words. Thanks go to Brother of Kane for pointing it out in a quick manner.

Next chapter Is way longer.


End file.
